


Segreti celati

by Pikapikahoshi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Erotic, Lime, M/M, Romanticism, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:19:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2448407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikapikahoshi/pseuds/Pikapikahoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson pensa che Harry Styles sia un ottimo maggiordomo.<br/>Per l'Harry!fest di Wanki!fic - butler!Harry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Segreti celati

**Author's Note:**

> Per l'Harry!fest di Wanki!fic - butler!Harry

Segreti celati

  
Quando quel maggiordomo riccio era arrivato a casa sua, a Louis era scattato un colpo di fulmine. Aveva dei penetranti occhi verdi, limpidi, cristallini, che gli facevano venire una gran voglia di farselo subito. Mentre serviva in tavola era così elegante e raffinato, e anche quando gli chiedeva cosa potesse fare per lui. Louis non ci mise molto a mettergli le mani addosso, con grazia, grado per grado, nel suo ufficio. E Harry non si sottraeva, sembrava quasi... gli piacesse. Gli era piaciuto anche quando Louis l’aveva fatto sedere sulla sua sedia, s’era sbottonato e gli aveva fatto succhiare il suo cazzo. Andarono avanti così i loro incontri proibiti, finché Louis non lo invitò in camera sua una notte. E fu allora che Harry Styles divenne completamente di Louis Tomlinson, e Louis diventò di Harry. Completamente nudi, alla luce della luna che filtrava dalla finestra aperta, soli ad amarsi. E quegli incontri si protrassero di lì all’infinito.


End file.
